Un jour, Cho tombera
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Cho a grandi, Cho a vieilli, Cho a trouvé un travail, Cho est mariée et Cho est devenue mère. Mais Cho n'a pas oublié. Non, Cho n'a pas guéri. Cho se déteste jusqu'à son prénom mais Cho reste en vie. Un jour, cependant, la corde lâchera et Cho tombera…


**Résumé :**

Cho a grandi, Cho a vieilli, Cho a trouvé un travail, Cho est mariée et Cho est devenue mère. Mais Cho n'a pas oublié. Non, Cho n'a pas guéri. Cho se déteste jusqu'à son prénom mais Cho reste en vie. Un jour, cependant, la corde lâchera et Cho tombera…

Le pire supplice n'est pas celui qui fait le plus mal mais celui qui dure.

* * *

_Alors, voilà, comme j'aime me mettre au défi, j'ai écris sur Cho Chang. Un des persos que j'aime le moins dans HP… j'espère que ça vous plaira :D. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Un jour, Cho tombera…**

J'étais belle, douce et intelligente. J'étais vivante. Et je me souviens de mon reflet dans la glace. Celui-ci même que j'aimais admirer car je m'aimais, _moi_. Je m'aimais peut-être trop. Je me croyais capable de tout et on me le faisait gentiment croire.

J'étais très populaire. Les garçons me draguaient, me complimentaient et faisaient la queue pour sortir avec moi. Même Harry, le Survivant, le Héro de chacun. Alors, les filles me flattaient et voulaient elles-aussi me plaire pour pouvoir être parmi mes amies et ainsi avoir bien plus de chance de gagner le cœur de celui qu'elles aimaient.

Ma vie était parfaite. Mais aucune vie ne peut-être parfaite. Certains, après de longues années de bonheur, tombent malades, souffrent et meurent. Pour d'autres, la chance tourne et le sens des choses s'inversent et alors ils ont un affreux aperçu de la vie par les yeux des autres, de ceux qui n'ont jamais eu de chance. Et ils comprennent que le bonheur n'est qu'un mot, factice et illusoire. On ne peut dire avoir été, toute sa vie, heureux que sur son lit de mort, au moment où on est sûr que plus rien ne peut nous arriver. Ne jamais vendre la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué.

Et il y a les derniers, ce qui, flattés par leur vie belle et parfaite, veulent plus alors qu'ils ont déjà trop. C'est ce que, précisément, j'ai fait. J'avais quinze ans et j'ai vu en _lui _une énième façon de montrer combien j'avais de beaux et longs cheveux noirs, des yeux envoutants et en amande, une peau douce et cristalline. Merlin que l'adolescence donne de la prétention. J'étais juste une fille comme une autre, juste un peu plus belle avec des formes plus avantageuses. Une fille qui savait y faire pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait et cette fille voulait toujours plus. Une perfectionniste, une Serdaigle qui trouvait aux hommes un petit côté art-déco, parfaits pour les collections. Une fille qui aimait les entreposer dans sa galerie personnelle pour la faire visiter à ses amies qui essayaient de cacher cette jalousie qu'elle aimait tant. Une fille qui choisissait les hommes avec minutie, cherchant la perle rare, voulant la beauté, la célébrité et le talent. Une fille trop orgueilleuse et qui a nagé d'elle-même vers les cascades, suivant le courant de l'arrogance, qui mènent aux rochers durs et aiguisés. Meurtriers.

Je ne l'aimais pas quand j'ai accepté de l'accompagner à ce bal et de, par la suite, faire figure de petite-amie. Je voulais être dans ses bras pour ouvrir le bal, que tous les regards brillent sur moi et me montrent encore plus belle. Et je voulais qu'on me voie comme la fille, la seule, qui était avec le futur gagnant du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Cependant, à ce Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il y en avait quatre et, étant une Serdaigle, j'aurais dû comprendre que ça changeait tout. Encore une preuve que j'ai abusé de ces contes pour enfants que vous chante le Choixpeau chaque année les plus dupes peuvent gagner leur place à la maison du Savoir.

Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner que ce Quatrième année, ce garçon de Gryffondor à la cicatrice ornant son front et pas si beau, allait alors bouleverser, encore une fois, le cours des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être à sa disposition ? Il n'aurait jamais dû participer à ce tournoi. Il n'avait ni l'âge, ni l'expérience. Pourtant, il a gagné et moi, en même temps que Cédric, j'ai tout perdu La partie mon orgueil le jeu ma joie de vivre ma cupidité mon innocence ma crédulité. Il ne m'a restée qu'une chose que Cédric, lui, a dû céder la vie. Et pourtant, en voyant son corps ramené par le Gryffondor, j'ai compris que j'aurais volontiers donné la mienne pour ne pas avoir à assister à une telle scène. Et, alors qu'on croyait devoir fêter une victoire, le deuil nous a tous recouvert. Le début de mon infinie chute.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Cédric de son vivant, jamais, pas une seule seconde. C'est odieux à dire mais à part ses traits fins et son regard bleu, rien ne me plaisait plus que le simple fait que son nom ait été choisi pour représenter Poudlard à ce tournoi. Mais, derrière mon apparence de gentille Serdaigle, droite et pleine de bons sentiments, je n'étais qu'une manipulatrice de plus. Et alors que je tombais amoureuse d'un mort, d'un souvenir, d'un fantôme, moi-même je partais loin de ce monde. Mais pour aller où ? Car c'est un fait, je ne suis pas morte. Pourtant, je passe ma vie à fermer les yeux et voir son visage qui s'impose sur le fond obscure de mes paupières closes. Je veux oublier et pourtant je sais que j'en mourrai. Mais à quoi bon vivre ? A quoi bon s'attarder là où plus rien ne peut vous offrir ce que vous recherchez ?

Et je m'y suis si longtemps attardée, me noyant dans cette foule d'élèves qui me regardaient avec pitié et me disaient tout le temps qu'ils comprenaient ma peine. _Perdre l'homme qu'on aime, c'est horrible. _Les entendre me mentir pendant des années car c'est faux. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. _Je n'ai pas perdu l'homme que j'aimais puisque jamais quand il ne vivait, je ne l'ai aimé. _Ça peut sembler un détail. Ça l'est peut-être. Mais c'est un détail qui change tout car comment tourner une page que vous n'avez jamais lu ?

Pourtant, j'ai continué à vivre ainsi. Survivant à cette guerre, quittant cette école, voyant tout le monde se forger un avenir et m'accrochant cependant à mes petites bribes de vie. Comme si ça suffisait. Moi, qui, autrefois, transpirais l'autosatisfaction et le narcissisme à plein nez, je me contente d'une pauvre existence faite de miettes, de ratures et de soupirs.

Je suis mariée par nécessité à un homme au hasard. Je suis secrétaire dans un bureau sans connaître le nom d'aucun de mes collègues que je voie pourtant chaque jour. Je suis mère de deux enfants aux quels je n'ai pas choisi les prénoms et dont l'existence même me laisse complètement indifférente. Et je suis une femme au regard qui aime se fermer, à la démarche lente et qui ne parle jamais. Je ne fais que vivre auprès d'un souvenir, déchirée par l'envie d'oublier tout en se rappelant et blessée de goûter à la mort sans y être invitée.

Et tous les soirs, en rentrant de mon travail, je passe par ce pont, caressant la rambarde en fer du bout des doigts, et je souris. Le seul moment de la journée qui me vaut un sourire. Je souris en me demandant quand est-ce que j'aurai la force de grimper cette rambarde et de regarder enfin la mort dans les yeux. De passer de l'autre côté. De me laisser tomber vers cette surface lisse qui caractérise les grands fleuves et où son visage apparait, émergeant de mes souvenirs. De m'y laisser couler sans résister, noyée par volonté. De le rejoindre, enfin.


End file.
